


Overwhelmed

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, First Time, Horny Isak, Its just really hot, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Virgin Isak, loud isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even takes Isak's virginity.





	

They are about a month and a half into their relationship when Isak knows he's going to lose his virginity to Even. They have stuck to handjobs and blowjobs but have yet to go much further. Even has had sex before, plenty a times considering he's been in a relationship for a while prior but he never rushed or pressured Isak, despite how turned on or sexually frustrated he might of been. Isak brings it up one day when him and Even are basically dry humping each other on Even's bed.

And all Isak can think about is telling Even he wants him to fuck him. 

Except it doesnt come up then. Because soon Even is getting a call from his mom asking him to pick his little sister up from gynmastics because she is working late. Isak is flustered and horny and disappointed but he fakes it as Even gives him an  intense kiss, apologizes and is out the door

Of course, Even finds out in the most inconvenient way. They are all sitting out in the courtyard at a table, chatting. Isak, Even, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus. Even Jonas and Mahdi are on one side. Isak and Magnus on another side. They are eating and talking but Even is focused on an assignment he needs to hand in next period when his pen is running out of ink. 

"Ugh, babe. Can I borrow a pen?" Isak is too busy into the conversation that he hands his bag over without a second thought. 

Soon, Jonas Mahdi and Even are all silent looking down at Isak's bag in Even's lap.

"What the fuck just happened?" Magnus asked just confused as Isak. Even swallows the lump in his throat and picks up what took his by surprise, raising his eyebrows to Isak. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" And in Even's hand are a box of condoms and Isak doesnt think he ever felt as embarrassed as he was right now in the moment. He had to be imagining this and it was all happening in public. His face is beet red and he gets up, grabs his bag and walks speedily inside the building to avoid confrontation that he wasnt ready to handle. 

Isak doesnt see Even for the rest of the day, that is until he gets home and sees Even sitting on his couch. "Linn let me in." He says immediately. Isak nods as he closes the front door, "I really dont want to talk about this." 

"I dont think you have a choice, Isak. You have condoms in your bag and we haven't had sex and youre still a virgin. So unless youre sleeping with someone else, we need talk about this. "

"Okay then can we go in my room?" Isak asks and Even agrees and follows Isak into his bedroom and they both sit on the edge of his bed and Even decides he'll speak up first,

"Are you thinking about having sex with me?" He asks bluntly and Isak is blushed, staring down at his feet, "Yeah"

Isak cannot see Even beaming at that answer but he is anyway. Even lies Isak down on the bed and lays his body flat on top of him,"you want me to fuck you?" He asks again, his voice laced with seduction and lust.

Isak nods weakly staring up at Even. 

"How long have you been thinking about it?" He questions as he grinds his semi into Isaks crotch and the smaller boy bites his lip as he chokes out a couple weeks ago.

"And when were you going to tell me about it?" Even asks as he begins a slow rhythm of grinding his clothed cock against Isak and the boy is writhing underneath him and trying to swallow to catch his breath.

"Answer me, Isak" Isak lets out a moan at the pressure against him looking up at Even, "I dont know" he whines. "Please stop teasing me" He begs desperately. 

 Even picks up the pace of his grinding and asks Isak when he bought the condoms. The boy is heavily breathing and sweating as he reaches his hand down to release some of the tension over his pants and Even pushes his hand away, pushing Isak to let out a soft cry.

He looks up at Even desperately, "please baby, I cant take it." He says awfully sexually frustrated.

"What do you want?" Even pushes. 

"I want to feel you inside me, I want you to fuck me. Please." He is looking up at Even, begging him with everything he has left. And Even wants to cum upon hearing Isak's desperation.

"Are you sure?' Isak nods instantly, "yes"

"Does your door lock?" Isak shook his head, "Its okay. Eskild isnt home and Linn wont come in here."

"Okay" Even replies as he kisses Isak's cheek  and tugs Isak's shirt off. They begin frantically kissing and grinding against each other building up the heat between them. When they are both naked, Even tells Isak that he's going to finger him open and the boy just groans and writh against the bed because after Even just had his mouth on the boy's dick, he's a little out of it. 

Even is fingering Isak open and the smaller boy has no sense of bodily control. All mobile sensibilities have left his body as he is gripping the sheets and shutting his legs closed, and bruising his lip from biting it too hard and trying not to fucking cry at the feeling of Even's fingers pounding onto his prostate 

Even randomly stops and Isak is not fucking having it. Isak reaches for his bag to get the condoms out and Even stops him, "What?" He asks distraught as if someone just told them they are going to kill his whole family. 

"First, you need to breathe and calm down. And I have condoms, they are a good brand. We're gonna use those. " Isak doesnt really care about the explanation, he just wants the condom on his boyfriend's dick and said dick inside of him.

Even slips on the condom and is putting lube over his dick and on Isak's hole and the boy is getting frustrated, "Enough fucking lube, jesus." He groans setting it aside and pulling Even close to him.

Even holds Isak's face in his hand so the boy looks at him, "Isak, calm down. I'm gonna fuck you. Stop rushing. Im not going anywhere."

Real Isak is somewhat back as he obediently nods, "I'm just really horny, please." Even wraps Isak's legs around his waist as he teases Isak a bit until hes practically melting into the bed. Hes looking down at Even hesitsting to push in and begs Even to do something. Even begins pushing in and the younger boy's mouth falls open, feeling the intrusion. "Holy shit" he chokes out and grips onto Evens forearms that are resting near his head. Even pushes in more and Isak leans in to bite Evens forearm to calm him down. 

"Im almost in, baby.' He hears Even call out and fuck, how is he not already buried inside of him with the pain he's feeling.

Even gives a couple of soft thrusts before he pushes the rest of the way in and Isak lets out a moan along the lines of, "Mhuuuhm"

Even halts his movement so Isak can adjust and the boy is breathing and still biting into a Even's arm.

"Baby, look at me." Isak turns his wet eyes to Even, "tell me when you are ready.' Isak nods,  taking deep breaths with his eyes closed when he feels Even's cheek pressed against his and the boy is suddenly whispering in his ear,

"Though, I seem very calm right now, you're so fucking tight and I already want to cum inside you. Im so ready to fuck you." Isak's body contracts upon hearing Even whisper that in his ear and hes really finding it hard to breathe and to torture himself some more, he pulls Even down for a kiss. They are frantically making out,.tongues clashing and Isak breathes out a, "move now" in between kisses. 

Even doesnt need to be told twice and is already thrusting inside of Isak. Hes going at a good pace but Isak tightens his leg grip on Evens waist, "Deeper." He cries and Even loosens Isak's legs, pushing them up towards his shoulder to make it easier for Even to fuck hom. Even begins to pound his cock into Isak, keeping his legs held back. He's watching his cock slide in and out of Isak's hole and its so fucking tight and warm, he doesn't know how hes still going but he isnt going to stop until Isak is cumming. Hes having a bit of a hard time holding Isak's legs back because the boy is flailing and twisting and turning onto the bed and the head of his cock is practically purple with how bad he needs to cum. And Isak is just letting out sounds and Even's name and its just too fucking much and he just wants to cry and scream and cum and fuck.

"Baby, I--i--fuck, i cant. I have to cum." Isak whines apologetically.

"Cum baby. Let it out. Come on" Even says as he speeds up his pace and is roughly fucking Isak and the boy facing is scrunching up because he feels it in the heat of his belly that hes about to orgasm and hearing Even telling him to cum is only going to heighten it and Even pulls out. 

Isak turns to him with wide eyes, "What the hell? Why'd you do that?" 

"Shh." Even says leaning down to peck Isak's lips repeatedly. "Im doing it to calm you down and when I start again, your orgasm will feel even better."

Isak shook his head, "Nei, nei, nei. Jeg trenger deg."

I need you now.

Even kisses his cheek, rubbing his face to calm him down meanwhile Isak is reaching for Even's dick to put it back inside him and Even squeezes Isak's ass, "Stop"

Isak sighs and begins to stroke his own dick, he'll get off on his own if he has to but then Even is pushing his hand away. 

"Even, why are you doing this to me? I dont--" and Isak is immediately at a lost for words as Even pushes back inside of him. He fucks him to where he's back at his peak,.desperate and leaking and begins to pull Isak's hair as he fucks him roughly and deeply and Isak is so fucking vocal. 

Isak's back arches off the bed as he roughly squeezes Evens shoulder and he orgasms all over himself and Even and he's still holding onto Even to balance himself because Even is still fucking him hard. 

"Im going to cum inside you, yeah? It feels so good being inside you, baby. I cant wait to keep fucking you all the time." And soon Evens eyes are shut and hes biting his lip but that doesnt prevent his groans from escaping. 

Soon Even is collapsed onto Isaks chest and both boys are just trying to breathe and come down to Earth. Isak turns Evens face to his and kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip, "That was so good.' 

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm, youre really good at this."

"Well you are really tight and that felt incredible. And god, those sounds you make."

Isak is flushed looking at Even,  "I cant help it, I tried. I cant stop."

"And I dont want you to ever stop." Even says leaning down to kiss his boy again 


End file.
